Thermoplastic elastomers are typically materials which exhibit properties intermediate between those of crystalline or glassy plastics and soft rubbers. To be considered thermoplastic they must soften upon heating such that in the softened state they are capable of being shaped by flow into articles by molding or extrusion, and upon cooling they must resolidify in order to maintain their molded or extruded shape.
Among the thermoplastic elastomers that have become commercially important a number are based upon physical blends of plastics and elastomers. Examples of these are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,558, 3,835,201, 3,957,919, 4,130,535 and 4,311,628, all of which teach compositions which are comprised of polyolefin resins containing either uncured, partially cured, or fully cured polyolefin elastomers. Such compositions exhibit useful properties largely because of the compatibility that exists between hydrocarbons of similar chemical structure. The above cited patents also teach that further improvement in physical properties such as tensile strength, elongation, and tension set is realized when the elastomer phase is well dispersed into small particles of fixed size by virtue of curing the elastomer in its dispersed state without curing the plastic so as to maintain its thermoplasticity.
Thermoplastic polyamide resins and improvements in the physical and mechanical properties thereof have been made the subject matter of research and development over a considerable period of time. Much of such earlier research and development has been addressed to the admixture of the polyamides with a variety of additives, including rubber-like or elastomeric materials, such as ethylene-propylene copolymers (EPM) or ethylene-propylene polyene terpolymers (EPDM), and other modified and unmodified resins with various degrees of success. The desired level of improvement has not been achieved with the addition of such elastomeric materials due primarily to the relative incompatibility between the elastomeric materials and the polyamide resins.
Attempts have been made to overcome this problem and increase the compatibility between the hydrocarbon elastomeric materials and the polar polyamide resins by modification of the elastomeric materials to provide reactive sites that enable the polyamide resins to adhere to the elastomeric materials.
For example, blends of hydrocarbon rubbers in polyamide plastics are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,386. In that patent the inherent incompatibility between the hydrocarbon rubber and the polar nylon is overcome by grafting the rubber with maleic anhydride, such that compatibility is achieved by reaction of the grafted anhydride groups on the rubber with the amino end groups of the nylon. The '386 patent, however, addresses rigid nylon molding compositions having improved impact strength, rather than flexible thermoplastic elastomer compositions, and teaches that the elastomer level is limited to below 50 percent. Furthermore, there is no teaching that additional improvement in the properties of the compositions may be obtained from cross-linking of the dispersed rubber.
Thermoplastic elastomer compositions of a modified EPDM rubber and nylon are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,557. The compositions of that patent, however, are restricted to uncured blends of modified EPDM polymers with low molecular weight nylons having a degree of polymerization of less than 60. The patent does not teach or suggest the benefit that might be realized from cross-linking the dispersed rubber particles, nor does it suggest that useful properties might be achieved with typical commercial molding and extrusion grade nylons having degrees of polymerization in the range of 100-400.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,413 teaches thermoplastic elastomer compositions which are comprised of blends of polyolefin plastics containing dispersed fully cured particles of a hydrocarbon elastomer with polyamide plastics containing dispersed fully cured particles of a polar elastomer. Compatibility is achieved through the addition of a functionalized olefin polymer. The patent, however, does not teach compositions in which the plastic component is taken from a single class of polymers, i.e., polyamides, nor does it teach polyamide thermoplastic elastomer compositions containing only hydrocarbon elastomers.